Rocky
Summary Standing at 7'2", Rocky thought that he towered over all he surveyed until he met the Ziggurats. His first encounter with Narkondras the Centaur and Khrom the Bugbear, whose name Rocky may never truly know, made him believe the world had shrunk. Still a young Goliath at 22 years of age, his "long-service" to the enterprises run out of the Pink Pony Club in Ilbidor has certainly stunted his development in terms of education, though his practical "training" on the job has led Rocky to become a highly charismatic individual who loves to entertain and make people happy. The Boss's "guidance" at The Pink Pony steered the Goliath away from the race's highly aggressive tendencies, leaving Rocky unable to enter a controlled raging state. This lead to unexpected results, with the immensely strong Rocky being able to tap into his natural charisma and focus his energy into abilities more arcane in nature. Background Rocky remembers little about his early life, and has no recollection at all about his parents or herd. The earliest memories that Rocky have are of "The Boss" and living at the Pink Pony. In his formative years, Rocky was forced to work on the floor as a tankard collector, so that he could watch the performers ply their trade on the stage, in preparation for his own burgeoning career as a dancer. To build the muscle required for the aesthetic for the kind of dancer that the Pink Pony employs, the plucky Goliath was also forced into competing in several Ilbidor underground fighting rings and was successful enough in his exploits that he made his Boss so much money in prizes from the other fighting rings that they were forced to close down one by one. With The Pink Pony now operating the only known remaining fighting ring in Ilbidor, "The Boss" has become an exceptionally wealthy and influential person in the city. Rocky's time at The Pink Pony, unbeknown to him, was a period of significant exploitation. Rocky is a being that thrives on the pleasure of others, and his position as a dancer on stage gave him this feeling in abundance. Though not especially comfortable with the situation, he also drew great pride in the pleasure that Rocky could provide with his "bespoke services" to the more "discerning" private customers, later in Rocky's tenure there. As Rocky believed that "The Boss" was genuinely looking after him, providing warm hay to sleep on, almost fresh food for him to eat, and a roof over his head. Rocky had been convinced by The Boss that there was no place for him in this world outside of his exceptional service to the interests of The Pink Pony, thus Rocky stayed and performed in truly blissful ignorance, his guests providing him coin that he never remembered seeing again. Motivation For most of Rocky's life, he has been at his most content when providing joy and happiness to others. Despite his obliviousness to the controlling and exploitative nature of his work at The Pink Pony, the reactions he drew from the crowd and his "private clientele" made him truly happy in life. When Rocky is filled with joy from knowing he has made the world a happier place, that is when his powers are at their most potent. Rocky's desire to please people is a central core of his character, though it is anything but an obsessive desire in seeking to serve to the point of submissiveness. A mitigating factor behind Rocky deciding to leave with The Ziggurats, is based on a tale that Rocky remembers from an old travelling Mage that passed by The Pink Pony. He spoke of services he provided to his local militia group in providing improvements to their weapons which imbued them with magical powers and abilities. Rocky did not necessarily understand what that meant, however if he could find someone that could give special powers to his beloved hammer "Rosie", it would make him exceptionally happy. Relationships "The Boss" Rocky believed that his relationship with "The Boss", later revealed in S1x01 "Rocky Reborn" to be Krieg Venusto of the Venusto Mafia, to be a father-son kind of relationship as Krieg catered for all of his basic needs. After meeting the Ziggurats and having the true nature of the relationship exposed in a very direct fashion by Narko, Rocky was convinced by the Centaur and the kind nature of Khrom to go away with them on "holiday". This angered Venusto greatly, who declared that the Ziggurats had made their first enemy before being swiftly met with further threats from the big boys. Bayul Dobrunov After a very short interaction immediately after meeting for the first time inside the Pink Pony, Rocky is certainly wary of the self-appointed leader of the Ziggurats. Bayul's patience for the curious and somewhat baffled Goliath wore thin exceptionally quickly, which gave Rocky a dreadful first impression. Narkondras In a very short time, Rocky's easy-going outlook on life has appeared to break down Narko's very stern nature with which he first greeted the Goliath. They seemed to have bonded swiftly over their love of eating chicken, as well as hunting the Giant Eagles that were attacking Scribbulus when then discovered him. This Giant Eagles appeared to Rocky to just be giant angry chickens, as the poor guy can't tell the difference between species of bird. Khrom Khrom Civilwatch was the most understanding of the group upon discovering Rocky inside the Pink Pony. Upon introduction however Khrom's voice momentarily faltered and broke, causing him to mispronounce his own name. As such, Rocky now knows the amiable Bugbear as "Cum", and may do forever. Assured, mostly though obliviousness, it's a mutual feeling Rocky feels that he has found a kindred spirit in Khrom, reinforced by the fact that they have already broken into song together several times. Scribbulus and Wilbur Not used to mingling with people of such a short stature, Rocky mostly refers to Scribbulus as "tiny child", or occasionally "Scribbles". Having only briefly met Scribbulus at this stage, Rocky is mostly confused as to why Scribbulus would choose to heal one of the Giant Eagles on the Wheatwall beach, rather that slay the "Chickens" and eat like kings. Rocky was overjoyed at the emergence of Wilbur the Ankylosaurus following the confrontation with the Giant Eagles. With a limited vocabulary, Rocky has decided that Wilbur is a gargantuan dog, and proceeded to pat Wilbur on the face, immediately before attempting to hurl a group of baby turtles into the sea. Traits As a Goliath, Rocky naturally has an the ability to shrug off damage once in a while, as well as carry a larger amount of weight than other beings of a similar size. Despite spending most of his life in the city, he retains his ancestral resistance to freezing temperatures and high altitudes. Rocky can always find a place to perform, and receives free lodging and food of a modest or comfortable standard, as long as he performs each night. In addition, his performance has made him something of a local figure. Strangers recognise him about the towns where he has performed, and typically take a liking to him.